


[Podfic] Slaybells ring

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Filk, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sam Winchester Has a Fear of Clowns, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic (Podsong?) ofSlaybells ringby isabeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Slaybells ring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slaybells ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331104) by [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau). 



### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k308fxub36jl64g/Slaybells%20ring.mp3?dl=0) | 00:00:35 | .49 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you isabeau for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> Recorded for Voice Teams 2020 for the record a Filk challenge


End file.
